mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Targi wymiany/Transkrypt
:Pinkie Pie: krzyk To będzie super dzień! Jedziemy na targi wymiany do Rainbow Falls! Ale to nie wszystko – towarzyszymy księżniczce w jej oficjalnych obowiązkach! :Twilight Sparkle: Przestań, to żadne wielkie halo. Na targach zawsze musi być księżniczka. Rok temu była księżniczka Cadance, a w tym roku ja. To tylko formalność. Jestem pewna, że nikt nie zauważy mojej obecności. :tłumu :Applejack: Może się mylę, ale chyba jednak zauważyli. :Twilight Sparkle: śmiech :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Fluttershy: Coś wspaniałego! :Rarity: Masz rację! Targi wymiany w Rainbow Falls są po prostu genialne! Można tu dostać dosłownie wszystko. :Applejack: O ile masz się na co wymienić. :Spike: się o kamień i wypuszcza z rąk komiks Och-ooch! krzyczy Nie! :Lektor: Targi wymiany :Spike: Uch, dzięki Twilight, jedna rysa albo plama i ten komiks o superkucykach już nie będzie w idealnym stanie. A jeśli chcesz się wymienić na nówkę sztukę, to musisz mieć nówkę sztukę. :tłumu na temat księżniczki :Applejack: Kucyk ,który przyjechał z oficjalną książęcą wizytą, musi się spodziewać zamieszania wokół siebie. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale ja mam tylko rozstrzygać spory, czy dana transakcja jest uczciwa czy nie. Zasada jest taka, że wymiana jest fair, jeśli oba kucyki się na nią zgadzają, a zatem sporów nie ma. Nie ma żadnego powodu, żeby ktokolwiek traktował mnie w wyjątkowy sposób. się do małej klaczki Cześć! W czym mogę pomóc? Och. autograf :Rainbow Dash: Jest tu kucyk, który ma pierwsze wydanie książki Dzielna Do i Wyprawa po Szafirowy Posążek! A ja, ją zdobędę! Już zebrałam pierwsze wydania wszystkich książek o Dzielnej Do, oprócz tej jednej. Jeszcze nikt dotąd nie zebrał całego kompletu, a ja zamierzam być pierwsza! O ile nikt jej nie zgarnął. To jedyny egzemplarz w Equestrii! :Fluttershy: O nie! Nie chcę, żebyś czuła się zawiedziona. chciałam wymienić ten gwizdek na niedźwiedzie, na ptasi, ale widzę, że bardzo Ci zależy na tej książce, więc jeśli chcesz żebym Ci pomogła... :Rainbow Dash: Normalnie, to odmówiłabym pomocy, ale masz rację! To jest dla mnie ważne. Ja muszę mieć tą książkę! :Applejack: No, idę się rozejrzeć po stoiskach ze starociami. :Rarity: Powiedziałaś starocia? Unikalne stare rzeczy, są teraz naprawdę bardzo na topie! Mam nadzieję, że wypatrzę coś fajnego. Ale nie wiem, czy mam dość rzeczy na wymianę. :Applejack: Rozumiem Cię Rarity. Hej! Możemy połączyć nasze towary! :Rarity: Połączyć? :Applejack: Jeśli któraś z nas znajdzie coś cennego, bez czego nie może żyć... :Rarity: Och! To ma większe szanse, aby je zdobyć! Kto by nie chciał wymienić jednej starej rzeczy, na tak wielką ilość przedmiotów! Och tak! To naprawdę genialny pomysł. Cieszę się, że mam taką przyjaciółkę Applejack. :Applejack: Ja myślę tak samo! :Rarity: No to chodźmy na zakupy! :Rainbow Dash: Och! To jest to! Pierwsze wydanie Dzielnej Do i Szafirowego Posążka! Jeszcze nikt jej nie zabrał! się do sprzedawczyni Masz dzisiaj szczęście, bo przyniosłam moją najcenniejszą rzecz, żeby się na nią wymienić! podkowy Moja szczęśliwa podkowa! :Teddie Safari: Ja jej nie chcę. :Rainbow Dash: Co?! :Teddie Safari: To tylko stara, zardzewiała podkowa i nie ma dla mnie żadnej wartości. :Fluttershy: Ale... Ale jak Rainbow Dash ma dostać książkę, którą bardzo chce? :Teddie Safari: Nie dostanie. :Rainbow Dash: Oo-och! mdleje :Teddie Safari: Chyba że przyprowadzi mi to! kopytem na Ortrosa :Ortrosa :Fluttershy: Ooch, to Ortros, jaki słodziak! :Teddie Safari: Kucyk, który ma stoisko z bestiami, nie chce żadnej z moich rzeczy. Ale, jeśli wy załatwicie mi Ortrosa, to dam wam za niego książkę. :Rainbow Dash: Załatwione! Jeszcze nie wiem jak, ale w jakiś sposób musimy zdobyć Ortrosa! :Rarity: O, Applejack! Jak się cieszę, że Cię znalazłam! :Applejack: Ja też! Normalnie nie uwierzysz. :Applejack i Rarity: Znalazłam super, super wartościowy antyk, który muszę mieć, ale będzie nas kosztował wszystko, co mamy! Oo-oh. :Rarity: Too, gdzie jest ten Twój wartościowy antyk, który chcesz chcesz wymienić za wszystko, co mamy? :Applejack: Tam! :Rarity: się Gdzie? :Applejack: No tam! :Rarity: To... zardzewiała foremka do ciasta. :Applejack: To bardzo stara foremka do ciasta. Metal, z którego jest zrobiona, przyśpiesza pieczenie ciasta o całe pięć sekund! Dziś już takich nie robią! :Rarity: ironicznie Tak się cieszę, że mi ją pokazałaś... foremką w stertę naczyń Bo jak zobaczysz, co znalazłam, nie będziesz chciała marnować naszych dóbr na to! :chichocze :Rarity: Spójrz na tę piękną, starą brożkę! Naprawdę unikalna! :Applejack: Ona jest dokładnie taka sama, jak ta, którą masz. :Rarity: Tak, może wygląda tak samo, ale wiem, że jest starsza i dlatego jest o wiele cenniejsza! :Applejack: Ale to kompletnie nie ma sensu! Założę się, że jeśli je zamienię, to nawet nie zauważysz różnicy. :Rarity: Och, nie bądź niemądra. Zauważę. :Applejack: brożki To która z nich jest ta starsza? :Rarity: To ta, oczywiście. :Applejack: Ha! Blefujesz! :Rarity: Naprawdę? A ty skąd wiesz! :Applejack: Bo... Przecież... Arrh! Nie wiem! Ale ta, na którą chcesz zmarnować nasz towar, jest dokładnie taka sama, jak ta, którą masz! Nie ma szans, żeby ktokolwiek zauważył różnicę! :Rarity: Na pewno prędzej bym zauważyła to, niż w starej blaszce upiecze się całe dwie sekundy szybciej! :Applejack: O pięć sekund szybciej! :na siebie wyzywająco, Rarity warczy :rozrywa łańcuch, warczy i szczeka :Rainbow Dash: przerażona :szczekanie :Fluttershy: do Ortrosa, stoi obok niego jak nigdy nic, głaszcze jedną z głów ortrosa po podbródku Jaki z Ciebie śliczny dwugłowy piesio, tak milutki. dyszenie :innych bestii w namiocie :Ogier ze stoiska z bestiami: Przestań! No już! A ty masz siedzieć cicho! :Rainbow Dash: No dobrze, jesteś bardzo zajęty, więc powiem od razu: chcę wymienić tę podkowę, na... to! :Ogier ze stoiska z bestiami: się w stronę Ortrosa Nie. :Rainbow Dash: zawiedziona Och... :Ogier ze stoiska z bestiami: Ortroksa Siad! Uwaga na lampę! :rozbitej lampy :Ogier ze stoiska z bestiami: No w sumie... Przydałaby mi się lampa. :Rainbow Dash: Całe stoisko z lampami w kształcie Discorda? To nie żart? :Fluttershy: Na targach wymiany mają wszystko o czym tylko można zamarzyć! :Rainbow Dash: Dam Ci podkowę za lampę, którą wymienię na Ortroksa, żeby dostać książkę. :Stellar Eclipse: Nie. Ale wymienię się na antyczną kurę. :Rainbow Dash: Super! Co to antyczna kura? :Ogier ze stoiska z antycznymi kurami: Mam duży wybór antycznych figurek drobiu. Mam zielononóżkę, cętkowaną, no i... :Rainbow Dash: Tak, super! To wymienisz się na podkowę, żebym wymieniła się na lampę, którą wymienię na Ortroksa, żeby wymienić książkę? mina :Ogier ze stoiska z antycznymi kurami: Noo, niech pomyślę... Eee... Nie. :Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash: odwracają się Och... :Ogier ze stoiska z antycznymi kurami: Ale chętnie wymienię jedną z figurek na kryształowy kielich. :Rainbow Dash: dyszy Jedną chwileczkę. oddechu Potrzebny kryształowy kielich, do wymiany na kurę, potem na lampę, a potem na Ortroksa, to co byś za niego chciała? ze stoiska podnosi kopyto, jednak Rainbow przerywa Zgaduję, że to będzie coś szalonego, czego nawet nie ma na targach. :Klacz ze stoiska z kielichami: Właściwie, to przyda mi się lekko zardzewiała podkowa. się :Rainbow Dash: Tak, gdzie ja Ci teraz znajdę... olśnienie Zaraz! Mam taką podkowę! podkowę klaczy, a ona daje jej kielich Kiedy już mamy kielich, to książkę mam w kieszeni! :Fluttershy: Naprawdę tak myślisz? :Rainbow Dash: Musimy go tylko zanieść do gościa od kur i jesteśmy... :tłuczonego szkła :Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash: krzyczą :Twilight Sparkle: Miałabym Ci oddać wszystkie moje książki, za złamane pióro? klaczka kiwa głową, Twilight przewraca oczami Dobra, niech będzie. Robisz dobry inte... :Pinkie Pie: Stój! Co ty robisz?! :Twilight Sparkle: Ja? Chciałam wymienić moje książki, których już nie potrzebuję. :Pinkie Pie: Na to?! Czy ty naaaapraaaaawdę tego chcesz? :Twilight Sparkle: No, nie tak bardzo, ale brakuje mi miejsca w bibliotece, więc... :Pinkie Pie: Omatko, omatko, omatko! Niemal nie doszło do katastrofy, ale na szczęście nie doszło, dzięki mnie. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale o czym Ty mówisz? :Pinkie Pie: Twilight zasady wymian Zgodnie z kodeksem, wymiana jest uczciwa, gdy oba kucyki dostają to, czego chcą. Twilight za policzki Czy ktoś widział, co zrobiłaś? się Mam nadzieję, że nie. klaczka podnosi kopyto groźnie patrzy na nią Ale Ty nic nie powiesz, prawda?! się Żartowałam! groźnie patrzy na klaczkę Naprawdę?! się śmieje Czasem nawet sama nie wiem! kucyk trzęsie się i ucieka :Twilight Sparkle: Wiesz co? Gdybyś chciała obejrzeć sobie resztę stoisk i wymienić to, co przyniosłaś... :Pinkie Pie: Nie! Już wszystko obejrzałam i nigdzie się stąd nie ruszę. Twilight w podbródek Nie pozwolę, żebyś znów popełniła taki błąd. muszkę, kapelusz i sztuczne wąsy Hej moje kucyki, podejdźcie, nie powoli! Galopujcie tu, bo macie szansę się wymienić, na autentyczne, unikalne, oficjalne przedmioty księżniczki! :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Rainbow Dash: O jeny, ile to trwało? :Fluttershy: Oby mu się tylko spodobał... :Ogier ze stoiska z antycznymi kurami: ogierowi kielich, ogląda go On jest wspaniały! :rozbija go :Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash: zdziwienie :Ogier ze stoiska z antycznymi kurami: Przyda mi się do mozaiki z rozbitych kielochów, którą robię. Dobra, to którą z antycznych kur bierzecie? Mam dropiate, brązowe szare, czarne... :Rainbow Dash: O nie! Kucyk, któremu mamy dać kurczaka nie powiedział nam, jaki to ma być! No dobra, jestem szybka. Polecę do stoiska z lampami i dowiem się, jaką on chce kurę. Nie pozwól, żeby ktoś wziął stąd cokolwiek, dopóki nie wrócę, dobra? :Fluttershy: Em... No dobra, dam sobie radę... Tak myślę... do ogiera, który patrzy na jedną z antycznych kur Em, no... Może lepiej tego nie brać? No wiesz, chyba że Ci zależy... się po ziemi :Rainbow Dash: się w stronę stoiska z antycznymi kurami niezadowolona Och! ogiera Spadaj! Fluttershy Ty idź, ja tu zostanę. :Rarity: To skoro obie nie możemy mieć tego, co chcemy, ja będę lepszą przyjaciółką. Ty bierz nasze towary i wymieniaj na co chcesz. :Applejack: Ja jestem świetną przyjaciółką, więc chociaż wybrałaś coś, co nie ma żadnej wartości... Ty bierz nasze rzeczy! :Rarity: Jak śmiesz pozwalać mi brać, co chcę?! Za jaką przyjaciółkę mnie uważasz?! Ty wymień się na to, co ty chcesz. :Applejack: Nie! Ty bierz! :Rarity: Nie! Ty bierz! :towarami do siebie :Rainbow Dash: Halo! kopytkiem w blat Mamy tego kurczaka, którego chciałeś! Halo! Gdzie jest właściciel tego stoiska? na tabliczkę wywieszoną na stoisku Na przerwie?! Arrrrh! Fluttershy i odlatuje :Pinkie Pie: To dzięki książkom Twilight została księżniczką! A przedtem była nikim! Wielkim zerem! :Twilight Sparkle: Hej! :Pinkie Pie: Potem przeczytała te książki i voilà! Księżniczka! To kto chce zacząć licytację?! :odpowiedzi tłumu :Twilight Sparkle: Przepraszam na chwilę! Pinkie, doceniam to, że chcesz mi pomóc, ale nie czuję się z tym zbyt komfortowo. Nikt nie powinien się wymieniać na książki, dlatego że jestem księżniczką. Nie jestem lepsza od innych kucyków. :Pinkie Pie: szepce Ja wiem, że nie jesteś lepsza od innych kucyków, ale zostaw to mnie! Twilight głosem Czy wspomniałam, że księżniczka Twilight dostała te książki od... Księżniczki Celestii?! :Fleur de Verre: Uuu, zaraz... Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że... :Pinkie Pie: Zgadza się! Podwójna księżniczka! :rozmowy tłumu :Fluttershy: On jest tam! na ogiera :Rainbow Dash: Słuchaj! Wiem, że masz przerwę, ale musisz otworzyć stoisko, żebyśmy wymienili się na lampę. :Stellar Eclipse: brzucha Przepraszam, wymieniałem się cały dzień. Moje kiszki mówią, że czas na owiesburgera. :Rainbow Dash: No coś Ty... Proszę! mina :Fluttershy: Bardzo pięknie prosimy. błagalne miny :Stellar Eclipse: Niestety, mój brzuch mówi nie. :Rainbow Dash: Ale targi kończą się o zmierzchu! :Stellar Eclipse: Nie. :Rainbow Dash: na stoisko z burgerami No dobra, mam pomysł. się po kuchni, gotują Następny! wpada do ust torba z burgerami Następny! Następny! Następny! Następny! :Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash: za sobą Ortrosa, mocują się z nim :Rainbow Dash: Udało się! :przygniata Rainbow, ślini się :Rainbow Dash: O ile ten stwór nie utopi nas w ślinie. :Fluttershy: Ten dwugłowy psiaczek ukazuje swoją radość. Prawda mój malutki? Ortrosa pod brodą liże ją, ślina cieknie na Rainbow :Applejack: Nie! Ja nalegam! Wymień się na, co Ty chcesz, bo ja jestem taką wspaniałomyślną przyjaciółką! :Rarity: Co?! A ja jestem za dobra, żeby Ci pozwolić na coś takiego! wściekle na siebie :Rainbow Dash: Pośpieszmy się! torują drogę Hę... Nigdy się nie przedrzemy do stoiska z Dzielną Do przez ten tłum... kopyto na czole :Fluttershy: myśli niedźwiedzi gwizdek i dmucha w niego, a przerażone kucyki chowają się :Rainbow Dash: Chodźmy! za sobą Ortrosa i Fluttershy :Fluttershy: wypada jej z kopyta, szarpie się, aby go odzyskać Mój gwizdek! :Rainbow Dash: Musimy zdążyć! :Fluttershy: Oczywiście, to tylko gwizdek. Myślę, że nie mogłabym go wymienić na nic cenniejszego od Ciebie! :Rainbow Dash: na ziemię z Ortrosem Och, no dobra. Targi wymiany dobiegają końca, ale udało się. Wymieniłyśmy kryształowy kielich, na antyczną kurę. :Fluttershy: Potem kurę na lampę :Rainbow Dash: A lampę na Ortrosa! Tak jak chciałaś! :szczeka :Rainbow Dash: No więc proszę bardzo, gdzie moja książka? :Teddy Safari: Taa, ale wiesz... Rzecz w tym, że... Ja nie chcę już tego Ortrosa. :Fluttershy: No, i co my teraz zrobimy? :Rainbow Dash: mdleje :ślini Rainbow :Fluttershy: O reciu, o reciu! :Rainbow Dash: Ach! z siebie ślinę Uch! gniewnie na dwugłowego psa :Fluttershy: Dobry psiak! Ortrosa :Rainbow Dash: Hej! Mówiłaś, że chcesz mieć Ortrosa! :Teddy Safari: Obserwowałam tego stwora i jego zachowanie. On jest walnięty. kółka kopytkiem Nie chcę mieć takiego w domu. :warczy i ślini się :Fluttershy: No już, już, jesteś dobry Ortrosik. Trzeba go odpowiednio traktować. Trochę cierpliwej tresury i dobry mop do śliny, a będzie z niego dobry zwierzak domowy. :Teddy Safari: liże ją Och! się No dobrze, już dobrze! Wymienię się! :Rainbow Dash: Tak! się wraz z Ortrosem :Teddy Safari: na Fluttershy Jeśli ona pojedzie z nami na Manehattan i będzie go tresować! :Fluttershy: Ojej, wytresowanie Ortroksa bardzo długo trwa. Będę musiała wyjechać z Ponyville na... Trudno powiedzieć nawet na ile księżyców. Ale jeśli jesteś pewna, że tego chcesz... :Teddy Safari: To co, wymieniamy się? :Rainbow Dash: Oczywiście, że tak! z radości i lata dookoła Juhu! Udało się, udało się! książkę Fluttershy, wyobrażasz sobie? na odchodzącą Teddy Safari i Fluttershy z Ortrosem O nie! Co ja zrobiłam? :Pinkie Pie: Kto chce wymienić coś cennego, za książęce książki księżniczki Twilight, które dostała od księżniczki Celestii? Powiedziałam księżniczka?! :Minuette: Ja chcę! Ja chcę! kopytem i podnosi magią wielki brylant :Pinkie Pie: Och, nie żartuj. To są książki, które księżniczka czytała całymi nocami, bez żadnego światła, oprócz blasku własnego rogu. innego kucyka Uuu, to wygląda fajnie, ale jeszcze za mało! Te książki uczyniły z Twilight księżniczkę, którą dziś jest! Więc kto ma coś równie cennego na wymianę?! :Kucyk z tłumu: Eee, skoro tak stawiasz sprawę. :Tłum: odchodzi :Pinkie Pie: Stop! Nie! Wracajcie! Te książki nie są aż tak super. się śmieje :Twilight Sparkle: O, właśnie, że są. :Pinkie Pie: Myślałam, że chcesz się ich pozbyć. :Twilight Sparkle: Żaden z kucyków nie miał nic tak cennego, jak moje książki. Nie dlatego, że one należą do księżniczki, ale dzięki nim jestem tym kim jestem. Tak jak powiedziałaś. ze sterty jedną z książek Tą książką byłam pochłonięta, kiedy Spike powiedział, że ma dług u Applejack. następna książkę A ta książka przypomina mi dzień, kiedy ją kupiłam. Wtedy też poznałam Ciebie. Może już nigdy nie będę ich czytać, ale to nie znaczy, że nie mają wartości. książkę do siebie Teraz to zrozumiałam, dzięki Tobie Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Powiedziałam, że się wszystkim zajmę! :Rainbow Dash: tuż przed Twilight Twilight, musisz orzec, że wymiana była nie fair, szybko! :Twilight Sparkle: Wysłuchałam obu stron i przykro mi Rainbow Dash, ale mam związane kopyta. Zgodziłaś się na tę wymianę. :Rainbow Dash: Tak, zgodziłam. Ale to był błąd. Chciałam mieć tę książkę, bardzo. Pragnęłam jej bardziej niż czegokolwiek w całej Equestrii, ale nic nie ma dla mnie większej wartości niż przyjaźń! Ja chyba na chwilę o tym zapomniałam, ale to prawda, co znaczy, że za nic nie zgadzam się na tę wymianę! :Teddy Safari: krzyczy Och, daj spokój to... głosem, ma łzy w oczach Najsłodsza rzecz, jaką słyszałam. No dobra, anulujemy to! :tłumu oddaje Teddy książkę i rzuca się wraz z Ortrosem na Fluttershy :Twilight Sparkle: I tym samym, ogłaszam, że ta rozprawa i tegoroczne targi wymiany są zakończone. sędziowskim młotkiem w blat :Pinkie Pie: Juhu! :Rarity: magią Applejack foremkę do ciasta Wiem, że to nie ta sama foremka, którą chciałaś, ale przyjmij ten prezent. To najstarszy zardzewiały grat, jaki znalazłam. :Applejack: A ja za moją połowę naszych rzeczy wzięłam Ci to. kapelusz, w którym jest broszka w kształcie diamentu :Rarity: Oooch. na broszkę zadowolona :Applejack: Wiem, że Ci się spodoba, bo już masz kupę dokładnie takich samych broszek, które leżą w szufladzie i się kurzą. I to powinno na zawsze rozstrzygnąć, która jest lepszą przyjaciółką. :Rainbow Dash: Och, przestańcie! Każda z was coś poświęciła, żeby coś dać tej drugiej. To najpiękniejszy dowód przyjaźni. Uwierzcie mi, znam się. oko do Fluttershy :Pinkie Pie: Hej, gdzie wasz podwójny psiak? :Rainbow Dash: Zamieniłam go na coś o wiele lepszego. na Fluttershy :Fluttershy: w ptasi gwizdek jej kopytku siada ptak :Twilight Sparkle: Oo, zapomniałam o tym. książkę Mam nawet Dzielną Do i Szafirowy Posążek. książkę do Rainbow Tanie wydanie w miękkiej okładce, a nie żadna unikalna pierwsza edycja. :Rainbow Dash: Jeszcze lepiej! Bo będę mogła ją pożyczać moim przyjaciółkom! Fluttershy :Rarity: się :wymienia ekipę dubbingową napisy Kategoria:Transkrypty 4 sezonu